Of Return !
by UnicornPowa
Summary: Quand Quinn prend des vacances à New York, sa seule envie : retrouver une ancienne connaissance...
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour ! **Je reviens avec une nouvelle FanFiction ! Elle ne va pas durer longtemps ! Je prend plus ça comme une suite d'OS, elle va sûrement contenir pas plus de 3 chapitres !

Encore **Merci à Satan **de corriger mes fautes !

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas la série !

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

De passage à New-York, pour des vacances bien méritées après des longs mois de cours intensifs à Yale, je ne pense qu'à une chose en arrivant dans cette ville aux lumières éblouissantes, revoir cette jolie brune que j'ai malmenée pendant nos années lycée mais à qui je tiens beaucoup.

Elle m'avait donné son adresse il y a longtemps, et pourtant je ne l'avais pas oubliée, je sais qu'elle habite avec Kurt, et je me fais une joie de le revoir aussi.

J'arrive devant cet immeuble, vieux et délabré mais qui me met tout de même en confiance, je monte les quelques marches qui me conduisent à l'appartement, je toque à la porte et affiche mon plus beau sourire.

-Quinnie ?!

Rachel, la petite brune au nez qui a souvent fait débat m'accueille, elle se jette dans mes bras et je frémis, heureuse de retrouver son parfum.

-Oh mon dieu... Quinn tu es magnifique, et tu m'as tellement manquée. Dit Rachel.

-Tu m'as manquée aussi Berry ! Bon, tu me fais entrer ou tu compte me laisser sur le pas de la porte ?

Elle me prend la main et m'entraîne chez elle, la décoration est riche, la touche personnelle de Kurt est passé par là !

Elle me sert un café et nous nous installons sur le canapé du salon.

-Alors, comment ça se passe à New-York ? Commençais-je

-Super ! Je suis mes cours à la NYADA et je projette de passer une audition pour Funny Girl ! Kurt, lui travaille à et suit aussi les cours à la NYADA ! Le rêve devient réalité !

-Je suis heureuse pour toi Rach' tu le mérite beaucoup.

-Et toi alors, Yale ? demanda t-elle à son tour.

-Super, je pense m'inscrire dans une école de photographie, si j'en trouve une !

-C'est génial, en plus, j'ai la chance de vivre dans cet appart parfait et gigantesque même pour 3 personnes ! S'exclama la brune.

-À trois ? Comment ça ? Il n'y a que Kurt et toi... Dis-je intriguée.

-Oh tu n'es pas au courant... Il y aussi San-

-BERRY LE HOBBIT, JE SUIS RENTRÉE ! Coupa une voix venant de l'entrée.

-Tana... Finit Rachel.

Santana vit avec Rachel et Kurt à New-York ?! C'est le choque, je n'aurais jamais pensé que Satan puisse cohabiter avec eux...

-Fabray ! Qu'est ce que tu fous ici ?! Cria presque Santana, aussi étonnée que moi.

Je me lève et la prend dans mes bras.

-Contente de te voir Lesbipez, et je suis de passage à New York City alors je passe faire un petit coucou à Rachel !

-Aussi contente de te voir Fabray. Si tu veux tu peux rester pour la soirée et même la nuit, on a une petite chambre d'amis !

J'accepte la proposition et m'installe un peu plus ici. Nous passons la soirée entre fille quand Kurt nous rejoint tard, surpris de me voir mais visiblement ravi. À 1h00 du matin nous décidons de nous coucher, et je fus étonnée de voir Rachel venir se glisser dans ma chambre le soir même :

-Hey Quinnie...

-Berry ? Tu ne dors pas ?!

-Non... Je voulais venir te voir, enfin je peux repartir si tu veux.

Sa présence ne me dérange pas du tout, au contraire elle est plutôt plaisante.

-Pas du tout Rachel, tu peux rester.

Elle s'approche et s'assois près de moi sur le lit.

-Tu sais tout à l'heure, quand je t'es dis que t'étais magnifique, je le pensais vraiment, tu es sublime, Hésite la brune.

Elle dit ces mots, les yeux baissés, et je ne suis pas surprise de voir ses joues virer au rouge.

-Tu es superbe aussi Rach', vraiment et j'ai été débile de te dire le contraire au lycée... Avouais-je.

Rachel relève la tête et plonge son regard dans le mien.

-C'est du passé Quinnie, je ne t'en veux pas.

Et sans prévenir, dans une douceur extrême je m'avance et dépose mes lèvres rosées sur les siennes, elle se laisse faire et prend même du plaisir.

La jolie juive me regarde ensuite, visiblement perturbée par tout ça, ce qui me fait ricaner doucement, elle est si adorable avec cette moue là.

-Je t'aime beaucoup Rachel Berry.

-Je t'aime aussi beaucoup Quinn Fabray.

Et d'un geste naturel, je l'a prend dans mes bras, l'entraînant à nous allonger sur le lit, lui caressant la joue du bout des doigts je scrute chaque traits de son doux visage, je tombe amoureuse de la petite diva.

* * *

Voila ! Merci de me laisser un petit commentaire sur ce premier chapitre dans la case blanche en bas !

Merci d'avance !

_**Unicorn.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjouuur ! **De retour avec le chapitre 2 ! Qui sera le dernier, à mon avis !

**Avertissement** : Même si c'est pas grand chose, les remarques de Santana et certaines allusions peuvent être dérangeantes pour certaines personnes !

**Disclaimer** : Je ne possède toujours rien !

**Merci** à Satan pour la correction !

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

Le lendemain, lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, Rachel est encore dans mes bras, toujours endormie, après être restée à l'observer dans son sommeil un moment, je me lève et me dirige vers la cuisine, Kurt Et Santana sont deja là, cette dernière me lance :

-Alors, soirée agitée ?

-De quoi tu parles ?!

-Écoute Fabray, ou je devrais peut être dire FabGay, de un, le hobbit n'a pas dormit dans sa chambre cette nuit, de deux, c'est presque marqué sur ton front : "J'ai couchée avec ma meilleure amie" tu me l'as fais pas à moi et mon troisième œil mexicain.

Elle a osée penser qu'il s'était passé quelque chose avec Rachel...

Je ne me démonte pas et répond :

-Ton troisième œil mexicain se trompe Lesbipez, effectivement Rachel a dormit dans ma chambre cette nuit, mais il ne s'est rien passé, juste de l'affection entre amies.

Bien que je déforme quelque peu la réalité, c'est ce qu'il s'était passé..

Santana ricane et finit de boire son café.

C'est au tour de Kurt d'y allez de remarque :

-Quinnie, tu sais que je t'adore mais sur ce coup Satan a raison, dis nous franchement : vous avez fait quoi ?

Je m'apprête à répondre, furieuse, mais une voix familière me coupe.

-Qui a fait quoi ?

-Oh Rachel, t'es là ! Bien dormi ? Dit Kurt, d'un air innocent.

Je lui lance un regard noir, Santana glousse mais Rachel n'a pas l'air de déceler la moindre tension entre nous.

-Super nuit, oui !

Le reste de la matinée se passe dans le silence , Kurt part travailler à et Santana sort avec des amis New -Yorkaises.

Je me retrouve donc avec la jolie diva juive, assise sur le canapé, elle tente :

-Quinn, je sais pas trop pourquoi ni comment on a fait ça hier mais... Ça m'a plû, enfin c'était cool, tu sais j'avais jamais embrassée une fille avant, je croyais ne jamais le faire vu que je suis sortis qu'avec des mecs et que les filles m'ont jamais attirée plus que ça mais...

Je suis obligée de la couper dans son monologue inutile :

-Rachel, STOP !

Elle obéit, et me regarde de ses yeux écarquillés, je rigole et continue :

-Berry, tu parles beaucoup trop à mon goût, et je pense que tes lèvres on mieux à faire que de gesticuler de cette façon !

Elle ne réagit pas, visiblement surprise, je soupire d'amusement et dis avant de me jeter à son cou :

-Putain Rach' approche j'ai envie de t'embrasser !

Je joins donc le geste à la parole, elle pousse un cris de surprise mais ne me repousse pas, elle me murmure des mots "D'amour" par la même occasion.

Le reste de cette fabuleuse après midi sera censuré, mais ce que je peux vous dire c'est que je ne suis pas prête de l'oublier !

Santana réapparaît à 18h00, et comme à son habitude elle fait une entrée remarquable :

-J'SUIS LÀ ! Oh putain, ça sent le sexe ici ! Fabgay, hobbit ?

-Santana, c'est vraiment pas ce que tu crois et- commence Rachel.

Je soupire et dit d'un ton calme et reposer :

-T'as raison Satan, on a couché ensemble et c'était fabuleux ! Un autre truc que tu veux savoir ?!

Cette dernière s'esclaffe et s'en va en criant :

-Je le savais Fabgay ! Ne doute jamais de mon troisième œil mexicain, et bienvenue chez les lesb' !

Rachel me regarde d'un air exaspéré et fatigué :

-Tu vois ce que je subis tout les jours depuis des semaines !

Je m'approche d'elle, l'enlace, dépose un baiser sur le haut de sa tête et lui chuchote :

-C'est pas si terrible, elle est sympa quand elle veut San'.

-Fabgay ! J'ai entendu, je ne suis pas sympa ! Je suis juste franche et vraie !

Ma petite brune sourit et m'embrasse, Kurt arrive justement à ce mauvais moment :

-Oh ! Hum... Oh ! Depuis quand vous êtes si... Proches toutes les deux ?!

Je déglutis, mais Rachel se dévoue :

-Bah, on s'est un peu rapprochées toutes les deux ses derniers temps et-

Santana, qui passe au même moment près de nous, lance d'un air nonchalant :

-Elles ont couché ensemble.

Kurt , hausse les épaules, l'air satisfait et s'assit sur le canapé près de Santana, juste à côté, Rachel continue de m'embrasser, Le châtain donne un petit coups de coude à la petite brune et rappel :

-Les filles, à quelques pas du salon il y a une petite chambre où vous pouvez partager votre amour en toute intimité sans que nous assistions à ça.

La latina, lui tape dans la main, visiblement d'accord.

Rachel se lève d'un bon et me prend la main sans dire un mot, elle m'entraîne dans sa chambre, en m'embrassant elle me glisse :

-Quinnie, ça veux dire qu'on est ensemble toi et moi ?

Je répond, sans aucune hésitation :

-Je pense que nous n'avons jamais été aussi proches !

* * *

Voilaaa ! N'hésitez à poster une review si dessous !

_**Unicorn.**_


	3. Note de l'auteur

**Bonjour Bonjour ! **Ce n'est pas un chapitre ! Juste une note pour vous prévenir que je suis actuellement en écriture du 3ème chapitre de cette fiction Faberry ! Je voulais m'arrêter au 2 ème mais certains m'ont encouragés à continuer ! Alors vos désirs deviendront réalités dans un chapitre plus long et plus complet je l'espère !

**N'hésitez pas** à suivre cette FanFiction pour ne pas manquer le chapitre en préparation.

**Merci à vous. **

**À bientôt** pour la suite !

**_Unicorn._**


	4. Chapter 3

**Bonjouuuuuuuuuuur ! **Enfin ! Je publie mon chapitre n°3 de cette fiction !

J'ai essayé de faire ça plus long... Et je pense la continuer ! Après tout dépendra de vous et de votre avis !

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

Les jours à New-York passèrent, j'étais comblée. Rachel que je pouvais dorénavant appeler ma petite amie, était fabuleuse, elle me montrait tout les beaux endroits de la ville, le soir nous retrouvions Kurt et Santana qui nous contaient leurs journées mouvementées.

Une semaine dans cette belle ambiance passa, le temps pour moi de partir. Je me leva le matin, embrassa Rachel encore endormie, salua Santana, Kurt étant déjà parti pour un rendez vous important.

-C'est le jour du départ Fabgay ? Lança la latina en tartinant son pain de beurre.

-Et ouais... Fais attention avec le gras si tu ne veux pas te retrouver avec des bourrelets de partout. Répondis- je.

La brune ricana :

-Tiens j'aurais pu la sortir celle là, t'inquiètes pas j'élimine avec le meilleur des sports... En chambre.

-Mmh, d'accord avec toi San. Dis- je

-J'ai toujours cru que Rach était frigide.

-Putain ! Si tu savais ! Criais- je

-Quinn Fabray ! Je te défends de révéler ma vie sexuelle à ma meilleure amie ! Hurla une petite voix venant d'une chambre que je ne connaissais que trop bien.

-Je crois que ton Hobbit aux bois dormant, est réveillée, finit Santana en se levant pour quitter la pièce.

Rachel apparut, un sourire aux lèvres malgré l'heure matinale. Elle s'approcha de moi, avança son visage près du mien. Un frisson s'empara de moi lorsque ses cheveux frôlèrent mon cou, elle déposa ses lèvres douces sur les miennes, je profitais de ce baiser étant l'un de mes derniers moments avec celle que j'aimais.

Elle s'assit en face de moi, m'observant avec attention.

-Un problème Rach ? Demandais- je, intriguée.

-Je profite juste de la vue de ton joli sourire. C'est ton jour de départ. Me rappela t'elle

-Rachel... C'est déjà assez déprimant comme ça. Tu vas tellement me manquer.

-Tu vas me manquer aussi. Que dis tu d'une dernière journée à Central Park ? Seulement : toi et moi ?

Mon visage s'éclaira d'un énorme sourire qui assura à Rachel que ma réponse était bien positive ! Après s'être toutes deux préparées, elle avec son fameux manteau multicolore qui reflétait parfaitement sa personnalité explosive, et moi avec ma veste rouge.

Main dans la main jusqu'au parc mondialement reconnu, nous nous posions sur un des seuls bancs vides. Collées l'une à l'autre elle plongea ses yeux bruns dans mes yeux noisettes, me déposa un léger baiser avant de commencer :

-Quinnie... Je ne veux pas que tu partes, vraiment pas, j'ai enfin trouvé quelqu'un que j'aime de tout mon cœur et qui me le rend bien... Tu sais il y a de supers écoles de photographie ici, à New York ! Et qui prennent même en cours d'année !

-Rach... La coupais-je.

-Non attend Quinn ! Je n'ai pas fini ! : j'ai donc pris l'initiative de déposer un dossier dans une des écoles. On aura la réponse dans une semaine... Alors tu en dis quoi ?

-Oh... Euh... Je...

-Mais ne t'inquiètes pas ! Tu pourras emménager dans l'appartement avec Santana, Kurt et moi ! On sera ensembles, ce n'est pas le plus important ?

Je fronçais les sourcils, comme pour réfléchir avant de lancer :

-Je... Je t'aime ! Puis je me jetais dans ses bras.

Je la sentais sourire contre mon épaule, je souriais aussi. Finalement New York était une ville géniale, Kurt ainsi que Santana, des amis superbes et Rachel une petite amie parfaite !

Après cette journée forte en émotions, la petite brune et moi étions de retour à l'appartement, nous annoncions la nouvelle de mon emménagement ici, à Kurt. Il fut aussi heureux que Rachel et moi même, pour notre plus grand bonheur.

-Il ce fait tard, Santana n'est pas là ? Demandais je

-Non... Sûrement entrain de batifoler avec des new yorkaises. Répondis Kurt en haussant les épaules.

Depuis que Santana et Brittany avaient rompus, la latina, ne faisait que sortir, elle enchaînait les coups d'un soir. Néanmoins, je connaissais ma meilleure amie, elle allait mal, très mal. Et j'étais bien décidée à lui en toucher deux mots.

* * *

C'est pourquoi, cette nuit là, au lieu de partir me coucher dans les bras de Rachel, je restais sur le canapé, la tête plongée dans un bouquin, à attendre le retour de Santana.

La porte s'ouvrit.

-Fabray ? Qu'est ce que tu fous là ?! Me dit- elle à voix basse, pour ne pas réveiller nos autres colocataires.

-C'est à cette heure si que tu rentres...

-Oh c'est bon Quinn t'es pas ma mère, tu veux quoi ?

-Hum, faut qu'on parle San.

-Si tu veux... Mais viens, en bas il y a un bar ouvert toute la nuit, ça sera mieux pour parler, sans réveiller les deux divas de Broadway. Me proposa- t'elle.

Proposition acceptée, 10 minutes après, devant deux cafés, à 2h du matin, il fallait démarrer la conversation :

-Bon, Santana je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot, je sais que ta séparation avec Britt t'as beaucoup touché, mais ce n'est pas en te tapant toutes les filles de New York que ça va s'arranger.

La belle brune jouait avec sa tasse, la tête baissée, les sourcils froncés. Elle releva la tête :

-Je croyais que c'est comme ça que j'arriverais à l'oublier, mais ce n'est pas possible. Je l'aime encore et j'ai tout fait foirer, elle veut plus de moi, je ne sais même pas si elle est encore avec bouche de mérou.

-Sam n'est pas un méchant garçon. Le défendais-je.

-Non, il est même sympa, quoi qu'un peu débile, mais il m'a volé l'amour de ma vie.

-Bordel Santana, où est passé la guerrière qui aurait tout défoncée pour avoir ce qu'elle veut ?!

-Brittany n'est pas un objet, et encore moins un vulgaire mec. C'est une personne extra, et si elle juge que je n'ai pas à être dans sa vie, alors je n'y serais pas.

Observant les larmes qui commençaient à perler le long des yeux de ma meilleure amie, je n'ai pas insisté d'avantage.

* * *

Santana avait rejoint sa chambre, je m'apprêtais à faire de même quand, encore dans la salle de bain, je reçu un appel qui pourrait bien tout changer pour la latina...

-Allô ?

-Quinn ?

-Brittany ?! C'est toi ? Pourquoi tu m'appelles à cette heure ?!

Un sanglot.

-Brittany ? Tu pleures ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

D'une voix tremblante, mon interlocutrice répondit :

-Je suis désolé Quinnie, je sais qu'il est tard, mais comme je n'ai plus Santana... Et que tu es une de mes meilleures amies... Il fallait que je t'apelles.

-Qu'es ce que tu as ?

-C'est Sam... Il m'a quitté.

* * *

**VOILAAAA !**

Oui cette fic dérive un peu vers le Brittana, j'espère que ça vous plaira ! Vos avis toujours en reviews !

Merci !

_**Unicorn.**_


End file.
